


Ham Squah: Squah Never Dies

by gamegrumpsfanimated



Series: Ham Squah [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Burr isn't really in this one, I'm finally back yall, Multi, Other, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamegrumpsfanimated/pseuds/gamegrumpsfanimated
Summary: ham.man: i have a question
elizard.schuy: what is the question
ham.man: would you all be opposed to the idea of dating me
mulligone: no
laffytaffy: no
pegleg.schuy: eh not really
a.a.ron: ...not really
elizard.schuy: alex, we dated
jawn.lawn: alex, we're dating
ham.man: oh right
ham.man: thank you for your time
ham.man: this was a very important question and your answers mean a lot





	Ham Squah: Squah Never Dies

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, I'm sick and down with something pretty nasty, but I'm back with more Ham Squah! I hope y'all are still reading these..
> 
> As always, I hope you guys enjoy these garbage kids.

ham.man: can i just say  
  
ham.man: that i really do not like jefferson  
  
elizard.schuy: you say that every day  
  
ham.man: well today i really mean it  
  
mulligone: dont worry we all hate jefferson  
  
tjeffs: wtf yall im right here  
  
pegleg.schuy: GASP  
  
elizard.schuy: angelica is gonna sue you when she gets here  
  
tjeffs: why????????  
  
laffytaffy: she has trademarked the word "you all"  
  
laffytaffy: Y'all™  
  
 _mulligone changed the chat name to "Y'all™"_  
  
laffytaffy: why must you be this way  
  
mulligone: laf  
  
laffytaffy: what  
  
mulligone: ilu  
  
laffytaffy: i want a divorce  
  
jawn.lawn: i just woke up and you guys are memeing without me...  
  
jawn.lawn: some friends yall are smh,,,,  
  
elizard.schuy: angelica is going to sue john too smh  
  
maria.lewis: .......what  
  
elizard.schuy: MARIA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
maria.lewis: eliza!! :O  
  
jawn.lawn: ....coughs  
  
jawn.lawn: well anyways  
  
jawn.lawn: alex said he wants to be in a poly relationship with laf and herc and now im sad  
  
ham.man: you just dont provide, laurens  
  
jawn.lawn: I PROVIDE ALL THE MEMES OUR FAMILY NEEDS....  
  
jawn.lawn: WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT....  
  
ham.man: DANK MEMES ARENT ENOUGH, JOHN  
  
ham.man: i just dont think were ready for a relationship yet...  
  
jawn.lawn: but....alex....  
  
ham.man: sorry, jawn, but its over  
  
mulligone: ONE OF US, ONE OF US, ONE OF US, ONE OF US,  
  
laffytaffy: and scene  
  
elizard.schuy: that was beautiful  
  
maria.lewis: it brings me to tears every time  
  
pegleg.schuy: hey guys... Wheres angie like shes never away from her phone this long  
  
laffytaffy: i had seen her hanging out with burr an hour previous,  
  
elizard.schuy: you mean aaron "stick up the ass" burr?  
  
ham.man: you mean aaron "would shoot me and say it was an accident" burr?  
  
mulligone: you mean aaron "fake as fuck" burr?  
  
jawn.lawn: you mean aaron "will never get laid" burr?  
  
maria.lewis: you mean aaron "peanut head with a nonexistent hairline" burr?  
  
laffytaffy:  
  
laffytaffy: yes.  
  
elizard.schuy: WHEEZE.....  
  
pegleg.schuy: but why would she be hanging out with that dipshit  
  
elizard.schuy: peggy that isnt nice  
  
elizard.schuy: ...the correct word to use is "douchenozzle"  
  
mulligone: maybe they scheduled a roasting sess  
  
jawn.lawn: tbh i think they just scheduled a time to get into a real fistfight  
  
elizard.schuy: angel would win  
  
ham.man: remember the time angelica punched burr in the fucking nose  
  
pegleg.schuy: i was there  
  
laffytaffy: we know you were there, peaches  
  
laffytaffy: PEGGY********  
  
pegleg.schuy: ....  
  
pegleg.schuy: turn ur location on, bitch  
  
mulligone: ong,,, laf,,, how could you fuck up that badly  
  
ham.man: you guys are just somethin else lmao,  
  
laffytaffy: leave me alone! It hadnt been my fault  
  
laffytaffy: it was not my fault so please do not bite the ass of my cow  
  
ham.man: . .....wha..t  
  
laffytaffy: that is an american saying, right? That is what they say?  
  
mulligone: wheeze.... No..... Nobody says that...  
  
jmads: what  
  
ham.man: madison holy shit where were u this whole time  
  
jmads: i was sick  
  
jawn.lawn: for three weeks???  
  
jmads: yes  
  
pegleg.schuy: were u actually sick or were u and thomas fuckin the whole time  
  
elizard.schuy: HJCHIXYFOUCPEGGY  
  
pegleg.schuy: this is an actual concern of mine  
  
tjeffs: look hunty,  
  
tjeffs: what we do in our free time aint none of your business  
  
ham.man: so you two WERE fucking  
  
tjeffs: JCHCOJCHOFIGDTS I DIDNT SAU YHAY  
  
laffytaffy: but you had implied it  
  
 _tjeffs has left the chat._  
  
ham.man: there he gooooesss

**Author's Note:**

> Every hit, kudos and comment mean the world to me!  
> If you have a suggestion for what the next Ham Squah title should be, feel free to tell me! I'll most definitely use it at some point of another.
> 
> Hmu: @musicalstheatre on instagram


End file.
